Animals
by Kirango Kin
Summary: Nous nous aimons. Que la nuit nous délivre. Que l'amour nous prenne. Que l'animal qui nous habite, notre union, célèbre.


Hello tout le monde! Et nous voilà partis pour ma première song fic sur le thème du dessin animé Zootopie.

J'ais toujours trouvé Nick et Judy trop mignons ensemble, et les Fanarts sur eux sont géniaux.

Alors...j'ais pris la chanson "Animals" de Maroon Five pour illustrer l'histoire (chantée par Gazelle bien sûr!). Bien que le titre soit quelque peu évidant la chanson m'a tout de suite parlé, de plus les musiques de ce groupe sont toujours empreintes d'une sensualité qui me plait beaucoup!

Enjoy!~J'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

 _ **Animaux**_

Là où la nuit nous cache, personne ne peut voir notre crime de chair.

Valsant dans les draps d'un lit trop petit à l'intérieur d'un minuscule appartement,

l'amour peut commencer.

Et cette musique qui tourne, tourne, tourne en boucle...

 _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight**_  
 _ **Hunt you down eat you alive**_  
 _ **Just like animals**_  
 _ **Animals**_  
 _ **Like animals**_

Oui, je te chasse, te poursuis, te harcèle, comme le prédateur que je ne cesse d'être.

Ma passion est si forte, je pourrai te dévorer vivante.

Ta fourrure est tellement douce, mes crocs caressent ta tendre peau.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ais pu me retenir aussi longtemps de te toucher comme ça.

Sommes-nous saoul? Sommes-nous sobre?

Non. Juste des animaux...

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_  
 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_  
 _ **Just like animals**_  
 _ **Animals**_  
 _ **Like animals**_  
 _ **Baby I'm**_

Tes yeux mauves fuient les miens, ta main serre bien fort la mienne.

Bon sang c'qu'il fait chaud!

Tu es contre moi, je m'emplis de ton odeur.

Je t'adore.

Tu es tout ce que je désire.

 _ **So what you trying to do to me**_  
 _ **It's like we can't stop we're enemies**_  
 _ **But we get along when I'm inside you**_  
 _ **You're like a drug that's killing me**_  
 _ **I cut you out entirely**_  
 _ **But I get so high when I'm inside you**_

Alors qu'essais-tu de me faire, Carotte?

Tu m'as renversé sur le dos.

Tu me regarde, paraît déterminée. Mais tu inverses les rôle là.

Ne suis-je pas le chasseur? N'es-tu pas la proie?

Pourtant ton entêtement est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi.

Ennemis de race, nous nous mêlons la nuit venue.

On se déchire, on se bat.

Nous sommes l'amour qui nous tue.

Tu as ravis mon cœur de renard, il est à toi.

Nous sommes tombés dans les bras de l'autre.

Je ne trouverai jamais de havre de paix,

autre que quand je suis avec toi.

 _ **Yeah you can start over you can run free**_  
 _ **You can find other fish in the sea**_  
 _ **You can pretend it's meant to be**_  
 _ **But you can't stay away from me**_  
 _ **I can still hear you making that sound**_  
 _ **Taking me down rolling on the ground**_  
 _ **You can pretend that it was me**_  
 _ **But no**_

Tu aurais pu partir et me laisser tomber.

T'enfuir et en choisir bien d'autres.

Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi?

Il m'a semblé t'entendre murmurer "je t'aime",

à travers les ombres, comme un secret.

Pourquoi m'avoir choisit moi.

Nous roulons au sol,

tu es honnête, tu ne peux me tromper.

Tu me serre, tu souffles, tu cris,

et tu me dis que ces bruits,

c'est de moi qu'ils proviennent,

mais non.

 _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight**_  
 _ **Hunt you down eat you alive**_  
 _ **Just like animals**_  
 _ **Animals**_  
 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_  
 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_  
 _ **Just like animals**_  
 _ **Animals**_  
 _ **Like animals**_  
 _ **Baby I'm**_

 _ **So if I run it's not enough**_  
 _ **You're still in my head forever stuck**_  
 _ **So you can do what you wanna do**_  
 _ **I love your lies I'll eat 'em up**_  
 _ **But don't deny the animal**_  
 _ **That comes alive when I'm inside you**_

J'ais essayé de le nier, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Tu obsédais mes pensées, encore, et encore...

Même ce soir je ne pense qu'à toi.

Tes crocs fourragent dans ma fourrure.

Toi qui le voulait si ardemment,

fais comme bon te semble.

J'aime tout de toi, jusque dans tes sarcasmes.

Si tu m'as dis d'accepter ce que nous sommes,

je ne pourrai le faire,

que si tu es avec moi.

 _ **Yeah you can start over you can run free**_  
 _ **You can find other fish in the sea**_  
 _ **You can pretend it's meant to be**_  
 _ **But you can't stay away from me**_  
 _ **I can still hear you making that sound**_  
 _ **Taking me down rolling on the ground**_  
 _ **You can pretend that it was me**_  
 _ **But no**_

Oui, tu aurais bien pu t'en aller.

Me laisser et trouver une autre proie à chasser.

Tu veux me faire croire que cela ne t'atteins pas,

pourtant tu ne m'as pas lâchée une seule fois.

Je te tiens et tu me tiens.

On se bat sur le plancher.

Tes actions ne peuvent me tromper.

Tu grognes, tu souffles, tu cris,

et tu me dis que ces bruits,

c'est moi qui les produits.

Mais non.

 _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight**_  
 _ **Hunt you down eat you alive**_  
 _ **Just like animals**_  
 _ **Animals**_  
 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_  
 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_  
 _ **Just like animals**_  
 _ **Animals**_  
 _ **Like animals**_  
 _ **Baby I'm**_

 _ **Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie**_  
 _ **You can't deny, ny ny ny**_  
 _ **The beast inside, side side side**_  
 _ **Yeah yeah yeah**_

Aime moi!

Ne nie pas!

ne proteste pas!

Je sais, tu as peur,

tu craint ton côté prédateur.

N'y résiste pas!

Tout ira bien, je suis là.

Si tu ne l'accepte pas,

alors je l'aimerai pour toi!

 _ **No girl don't lie, lie lie lie**_  
 _ **You can't deny, ny ny ny**_  
 _ **The beast inside, side side side**_  
 _ **Yeah yeah yeah**_

Aime moi!

Ne nie pas!

abandonne toi!

Tu as peur, je le vois.

Tu détestes être faible et sans loi.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas,

jamais je ne te forcerai à quoi que ce soit.

pour toujours, je serai là,

et enfin tu te libèreras!

 _ **Yo...**_  
 _ **Woahh...**_  
 _ **Woahh...**_  
 _ **Just like animals**_  
 _ **Animals**_  
 _ **Like animals**_  
 _ **Just like animals (yeahh...)**_  
 _ **Animals (yeahh...)**_  
 _ **Like animals (yeahh...)**_  
 _ **Owwww**_

 _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight**_  
 _ **Hunt you down eat you alive**_  
 _ **Just like animals**_  
 _ **Animals**_  
 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_  
 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_  
 _ **Just like animals**_  
 _ **Animals**_  
 _ **Like animals**_  
 _ **Baby I'm**_

 _ **Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie**_  
 _ **You can't deny, ny ny ny**_  
 _ **The beast inside, side side side**_  
 _ **Yeah yeah yeah**_

Je t'en prie, ne nie plus.

Nous sommes là. Tout les deux.

Quelque chose grandit en nous.

Nous sommes au delà de cet état de nature.

 _ **No girl don't lie, lie lie lie**_  
 _ **You can't deny, ny ny ny**_  
 _ **The beast inside, side side side**_  
 _ **Yeah yeah yeah**_

Ne nions pas notre nature.

Si nous avons tous une bête en nous,

moi, j'en aurais bientôt une.

Un animal que nous auront fait tout les deux...

.

* * *

Voilà voilà!

Honnêtement, je sais que je devrais arrêter de commencer des trucs pour les laisser en suspens, mais je compte bien finir toute mes commendes ainsi que mes fics en cours.

Dites-moi toujours ce que vous pensez de mon poème. J'ais laissé des blancs entre des couplets pour limiter mes interventions et éviter d'être trop lourde dans la lecture.

Si une amélioration peut être apportée, il est possible que je modifie l'écrit ultérieurement, ce n'est pas un problème.

Sur ce, au revoir et amitiés à vous tous! ^^.

L'aimable Kirango Kin.


End file.
